Like two atoms in a molecule
by vitam pulchra
Summary: AU - In which Kurt lives in NYC, NY with Mercedes and randomly bumps into Blaine, who might be or might not be the love of his life, but he doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1: Hilfiger jackets

It's a rainy morning in old, new, big, small, dirty, always changing New York City. Kurt comes out of a Coffee shop on the way to school. His phone vibrates.

A text from Mercedes: "_Hey qurl, wanna meet up after school? When do you have off?_"

As he tries to balance his coffee, hurry to school and answer Mercedes someone bumps into him. He almost shouts "God, could you please look where you walk?" and tries not to be too obvious about the pain of his coffee having landed on his hand, running over it, over the street and over his jacket.  
"THIS is a BRAND NEW Hilfiger jacket; I just bought it last day! Look what happened! Ouch! You know what? I don't have time for this, just… just never mind!"  
As Kurt tries to storm off dramatically, as he does best, he realizes the guy who bumped into him hasn't said a single word. He's a dark-haired guy using way too much gel, being carelessly colorful in his choice of clothes and has a bowtie on top. God, what Kurt could do for him if he just did a makeover on him.  
While Kurt considers the possibilities, what he could change about this boys' outfit he says  
"I am so sorry, so sorry. I barely even saw you there; I was just in such a hurry! Could I maybe get you a new cup of coffee or something? Let me make it up to you, I'm usually not like this. This may be New York, but this has neve-",  
Kurt interrupts "You know, this is so lovely of you, but I REALLY don't have the time to get a new coffee, wait in line or whatever, I accept the apology, guess I'll have to bring this to the cleaners anyway."  
Just as tries to storm off a second time, the dark-haired guy holds Kurt up.  
"Hey,"  
he says and holds a tiny, white card in his hand, offering Kurt to take it  
"This is my business card, so if you want me to make it up to you somehow, just give me a call."  
"Okay",  
Kurt says, takes the card that reads _Blaine Anderson_ on a business card with a bow tie in the one corner with all information one needs to contact him.  
"Hum, well, thank you…",  
he checks the card again "…Blaine." he then says,  
holds the card up as a gesture of thanking him for at least trying, puts the card into his pocket and hurries to school.

This time he drinks the coffee and waits until he is at school before he answers the text of Mercedes.  
"_I'm off around 2 P.M. Meet you at the coffee shop that is on my way home? I just got to drink half of mine, long story, I'll tell you later! XO_"

* * *

After school in the coffee shop Kurt sits with his hot Grande non-fat mocha and waits for Mercedes to come around, impatiently he texts her:  
"_When are you coming? I'm waiting, should I pick up a Grande non-fat mocha for you, too?_"

Just as he sends the texts, Mercedes walks by the window and takes out her phone. As she walks in the shop, arms up, ready to hug Kurt, she says  
"Oh gurl, what a coincidence! I was _just _around the corner!"  
They hug, and as Mercedes goes over to stand in line, waiting to order her coffee, Kurt comes over and begins to tell her.  
"So you know the story that I wanted to talk to you about?"  
"Yeah, you said something with only getting to drink half of your coffee or somethin'?" They moved closer to the counter.  
"Well yes, so I was just there, getting your text and wanted to multitask. You know I'm actually good at that, even down the streets of New York City instead of Lima, right?" Mercedes nods.  
"Yeah, sure I know that, Kurt."  
"Okay, alright, because then BAM! This guy walks right into me, he was having one weird taste when it comes to fashion, a color-block on two feet honestly, but he was cute, I could make something out of him. But he walks right into me, coffee all over my hand, the street and my new Hilfiger jacket."  
"Oh god, Kurt, I'm SO sorry about that. We'll get it to the cleaners soon."  
"Yeah anyway, I ramble away and get really upset, but he wants to make up for it, but I was late so I didn't have time right?" Mercedes nods again,  
"So, are you two going on like a date? Do you know if he's playing for your team?"  
"Right, I'll get to that, but then he gives me his 'business card', you know contact information so that he might buy me a cup of coffee or make up, you know."  
"Oh, oh! I smell a date comin' at you."  
"Hey Mercedes", says the guy at the counter  
"Oh hi Raquel, you know my usual order?"  
"Of course, honey, give me a sec I'll be right back with it."  
Mercedes gets the money out of her bag and says  
"Kurt, really I think you should give this guy a chance, maybe try to let him make up for it, you know? Maybe have a cute little date." She suggests with a smirk on her lips.  
"Oh no, Mercedes! Don't you get it? He was a color-block on two feet! He may have been cute with other clothes but lords, also the amounts of gel or wax or whatever it was he was having up in his hair."  
Mercedes gets her coffee and they both sit down.  
"Don't be so superficial, Kurt, I've never even seen you like that!"  
"I'd rather go out with Raquel than with that guy, here look at his contact information!"  
Kurt gives Mercedes the card.  
"Well, you know the bowtie is cute, what if that's his trademark, Kurt? Oh, I already like the guy by this card, you SHOULD so have a date!" she says giggling a bit.  
"Oh Mercedes, let's just head home, are you up for a full-facial tonight?"  
"Yeah sure, but still", she says with a teasing smile on her lips,  
"I think you should go on that apology-date with that Anderson-kid!"


	2. Chapter 2: Important calls

**Editor's note: So, I made a bit of a long part which I hope you like. I am not really going to be available to write the next two weeks, so bear over with me. Thanks for the follows on the story, the few ones, it makes me very happy. 3  
(A bit of a nerdfighter thing: DFTBA!) **

Kurt and Mercedes are back in the apartment.  
"So, what would you like for dinner, Mercedes?"  
"Oh, could we just order in? Maybe we could order some pizza? I've been craving some all day!"  
Kurt goes into the kitchen, opens the fridge and pours himself a glass of water.  
"Say, Mercedes, we shared a pizza, we need to watch out for the carbs, really. And salad on the side?"  
"Oh, you sure wanna look good for the apology-date you're having at some point, I see!" Kurt rolls his eyes, to simply answer her question like that. _As if _he would go out on an apology-date with that Blaine-kid.  
But, just to be sure, where did he put his card again?  
"Hey Mercedes, uhrm, just before you go, you haven't seen the little card I got from him, have you?"  
"OH KURT!" she exclaims "That's so cute!" She slips her hand down the pocket of her jeans and gives him the card.  
"There you go, I'll go get the pizza and salad, and you find a good movie to watch meanwhile!" And gone is the hurricane of loud and proud diva Mercedes.  
Kurt goes over to their collection of DVDs. They decided to put them together on a shelf in the living room, they sure didn't have trust issues with each other, so this way it was easier to have a look over all the movies they owned.  
Should he rather go with "Step up", which Mercedes sure would appreciate or rather "Victor/Victoria"?  
Kurt sat on their sofa and tried to make up his mind, maybe they could just watch both? But no, he still had a bit of reading up on tomorrow's homework to do.  
After a while Mercedes came back.  
"Okay, Kurt, I'm back! So, I got a whole-grain extra cheese pizza and a chicken salad for us, hope that is alright for you?" Kurt rushes out into the kitchen to Mercedes and gets two plates and glasses out for them. "Sounds just fabulous, Mercedes", he says and continues "But, I have been trying to decide between _Step up _and _Victor/Victoria, _but I just can't make up my mind!"  
"I see your problem", Mercedes says as she puts half a pizza on each plate and some salad on the side. "But, what if we… went with _Singing in the rain _instead? The weather has been so sh-"  
"YES; of course Mercedes, I absolutely see your point! Oh god, why didn't I think of that? You're such a darling, okay; let's go into the living room!"

* * *

As Don Lockwood sings "Singing in the rain" and dances in the street, Kurt and Mercedes have finished dinner and she cuddles up to him.  
"You know, Kurt" she begins "I really think you should go on that apology-date."  
"I know." Kurt answers, but shakes his head in disbelief. Did he _just say that?_  
What did watching this movie do to him? It just raised his hopes for true love, Stanley Donen and Gene Kelly should be cursed for making such a beautiful movie.  
"But", he quickly said "Not like that."  
"Oh, Kurt, just give him a damn chance! Are you afraid he might be your prince charming?"  
Kurt straightened and went out of their cuddle-mode, stopped the movie and said "Excusez-moi?"  
"You heard me, Kurt!"  
"Good, well, no I'm not. I am taking your odd challenge, I will call him and I will go on this apology-date! Are you satisfied?" he says, raises an eye brow and waits for her answer.  
"Well, yes, but first you would have you call him up and ask him!" she says grinning almost brighter than the sun, or, well, all the goddamn solar systems together. Brighter than the goddamn Big Bang.  
"Ugh Mercedes, this shouldn't make you as happy as it does. That doesn't suit you."  
"Don't be such a downer, you want your New York-romance, too, Kurt, I know it!"  
"Alright, okay! I'll call him… later. First we have to clean this mess up." They cleaned up the kitchen and while Kurt isn't looking, Mercedes grabs his cellphone and the card and types in the guys' number.  
"Okay, Kurt, I got it for you - just press "call"!"  
Kurt's face blanches and loses all expression, a wild hurricane filled with emotions of extreme fear in his stomach threatens to push the delicious food he just ate go back up again.  
"God, Mercedes, I can't! I-… I-… I can't just… call this guy!" He gets a bit of a panic attack.  
Mercedes puts down the phone and rushes over to Kurt.  
"Alright honey, sit down, head between the knees and take deep breaths." Kurt sits down on the floor, while Mercedes helps him.  
"What's going on all the sudden with you?" she asks.  
"I TOLD YOU! I CAN'T... JUST… CALL HIM!"  
"Okay, okay…" she says and strokes his back "Is it better now?"  
"Yes, thank you. Could you help me back up?" She helps him get back up and she looks seriously at him.  
"What makes you so terrified of your prince charming, Kurt?"  
"I have no idea Mercedes…", as Kurt explains how he just is scared of rejection and how this guy might not even be gay, because who knows, maybe his gaydar was failing completely and utterly Mercedes saved that guys' number in Kurt's phone under "Anderson".  
"Alright, honey, you go and relax, do some of your homework and then we'll see about that" she is about to walk into her room as she adds with quite a laughter in her voice, that makes Kurt smile "But seriously, does your gaydar EVER fail?" And she was right, did it ever? Has it ever? No not even with Karowsky.

* * *

Almost a week had passed by since the day that Kurt had gotten a panic attack about calling a stranger. It felt so weird, and it had been a time since Kurt had felt like that. He was out of the ordinary, even in New York City, but everyone was, so no one really bothered or cared about it very much.  
Whenever Mercedes asked, Kurt had said he was busy or just blatantly obvious made up a lie.  
"So Kurt?" she asked him that evening to him as they watched TV.  
"So… what?" He asked back.  
"Well, shouldn't you soon call this Blaine-guy, before he forgets about your existence? Though, I gotta say you made quite an entrance."  
"Oh," he said a bit shocked, but lighted up quick "You know big entrances are my specialty." Mercedes smiled.  
"Seriously, Kurt you should. Or are you STILL afraid he might be your prince charming? Come on, it's time you find him! He sure won't try to look for you, if you don't make a bit of an effort, too."  
Kurt thought about it for a moment, and she was right. He needed to go to his prince charming and not let him magically appear in his life. Though, he kind of did.  
He took his phone and dug out the card he got from Blaine. Almost all week he looked at this card a couple of times, being just so tempted to call, but he was too afraid. It was time to grow up and make the first move!  
"Alright" said Kurt nervously, typing in the numbers.  
"Alright" said Mercedes beside him. He quickly found out, Mercedes had already saved the number. And oh god, how often would he maybe have had the chance to call Blaine by accident!  
Kurt looked shocked at Mercedes, but she just shrugs her shoulders and says "I saved it last week already, long time ago, now go on and don't make any more excuses and stop squeezing out time!"

It was time. He hit "call".  
The phone went toot …. Toot …. Toot …. Toot. "He's not picking up" Kurt Whispered. Toot. "Oh shush" Mercedes answered. Someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Kurt wanted to answer, but, he couldn't. Something was stuck in his throat.  
"Hello? I'm afraid we can't communicate, even if you got the wrong number or are pulling a prank if you say noth-"  
"K-k-k-kurt." He stuttered.  
"What?"  
"Here's Kurt."  
"Who is Kurt?"  
"Oh, sorry, I…"  
"Yeah?" Blaine asked.  
"You bumped into me and sort of ruined my Hilfiger jacket."  
"Oh. I gave you my number and since you didn't call all week, I sort of expected you had forgotten about it or just didn't care to call."  
"No, I was just… too nervous to ca-", Mercedes looked shocked at him. _What was he DOING? _Telling someone you're too nervous to call them is just _not_ how you ask your maybe-prince charming out on his apology-date.  
"I'm so sorry, I was just really busy with school and fashion, you know how that is."  
"Yeah, I know how that is when one is very busy." Kurt could almost hear the smile Blaine had in his voice, as he had just said he was too nervous to call. Good riddance! How could that happen.  
"Anyway, I called because I figured you kind of wanted to make up to me and I don't know, maybe buy me that coffee that you sort of owe me?"  
"Oh, of course… Kurt, right?"  
"Yes, it's Kurt!" He answered a bit too quick and excited. Oh god, he had remembered HIS NAME! _Okay, Kurt, don't get too excited_, he thought to himself.  
"Let's meet up at that coffee shop where it all happened, let's say, on Monday after school, when do you have off?"  
"Okay, I have off, let's see... around 2-ish."  
"Me too! We could meet up and I could buy you that coffee I owe you. Alright, see you then?"  
"Of course, see you then Blaine. "  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Blaine hung up and left Kurt in silence. Mercedes was just radiating happiness for him, because she had been listening along the conversation, sitting really close to Kurt and he could barely stand it, he was so nervous he could almost throw up right there and then.  
"I... I have a date on monday?" he more or less asked himself.  
Still Mercedes answered "Yes, Kurt. YOU HAVE A DATE! Not very officially, but he might be your prince charming with the hot cup of your favorite coffee!"  
"Lord, you're already making me nervous. Could you stop being so excited? You're making me feel bad, it's my date and I'm trembling with anxiety!"  
"Kurt, come on" she says as happy as ever "Let's go and find you something nice to wear!"

* * *

It's the night before the big date and Kurt just can't stand the happiness and excitement that Mercedes is radiating so he locks himself inside his room and decides to call Berry. Already since High School, just like with Mercedes, they had been close friends. She was on NYADA and had her own apartment, though. They could have shared a nightly routine though, but they didn't and maybe that way it was better. He just had to call her, without looking much he went into his contacts and right there was "Berry". He clicked and it called.  
Toot. Toot. Toot. Someone picked up.  
"Hello?" said a rather manly voice. Did she give a boyfriend that number but, oh no. He recognized that voice. That guy was Blaine Anderson.  
That was the last thing he needed. Awkwardly he tried to talk himself out of it.  
"Hi... uhrm."  
"Oh hey, Kurt." He said, again with that smile in his voice "Is something up because of tomorrow?"  
"No, no I just… See you then. Bye!" He hung up fast, before Blaine even answered.  
He ran out into the kitchen, screaming, dancing out of frustration and just being really hyped up - in a bad way.  
"What's up?" Mercedes asks.  
"WHAT IS UP?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I just accidentally called Blaine and then hung up just the same and it was so awkward, he surely won't show up tomorrow! Oh god, he surely thinks I'm a freak, he surely doesn't even want to go out with me anymo-" his phone starts playing the _Sex and the city _theme. _Who could that be? _He asks himself.  
He just answers, because the phone had been playing for a while.  
"Hello?" he answers the phone.  
"It's Blaine again, is something up?" _He sounds a bit worried_, Kurt thinks.  
"Yeah, no," and it all comes out and Kurt just can't stop "I was just so nervous because of tomorrow, and I wanted to call my friend Rachel Berry and then I accidentally called you and now you surely won't even DREAM of going out on a coffee-date with me. I'm just so weird, who would even do that?"  
There's a deep inhaling and exhaling on the other line and a silent laugh.  
"Oh Kurt, don't worry the _date _is still up. But, just, you looked very fashionable, question is, who wouldn't? Just go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow after school."  
And just like that Blaine hung up. How could he even DO such thing! Darn.  
Mercedes looked excited at Kurt. "And?" she asks.  
"Nothing and! He still wants to go out and is just so overly cute, I almost forget about his darn color block clothes!"

"Awww," Mercedes says."Now, go to bed, you got an exciting day tomorrow. And no calling Berry! She needs her beauty sleep too, you know her routine."


	3. Chapter 3: A little too desperate

**Edit: I thought I was going to give you the second part of the second chapter somehow, which turns into the third chapter: The date! I hope you enjoy, and also that you enjoy your vacation.  
Thanks for the absolutely amazing follows on my story, you all mean so much to me, I just didn't think anyone would ever read this, thank you, again!**

It was the next morning. Kurt woke up pretty early; still feeling heat waves making his cheeks blush when he thought about the embarrassing thing happened yesterday night. But no matter how afraid he was of the apology-date, of Blaine who might not show up or what did he care if he showed up or not? It was a silly date, which was more like a meet-up, apologizing for his stupid behavior. Prince charming was one of the last things that boy could ever be to Kurt, he decided. _Most off all,_ he asked himself, _do I have the time for a relationship at the moment? _After washing his face and taking on clothes, making him ready to go to school, he decided that he definitely not have the time, considering how busy he was at the moment with school. Also, he wouldn't leave Mercedes alone like he did in High School when he had just fallen in love with someone from Dalton Academy. The relationship didn't last the distance and he really wasn't looking for some nonentity-replacement.  
The day at school was creeping, like it wanted Kurt to shiver with nervousness and tension before he met Blaine again. As little as he wanted to admit to himself that he wanted to meet Blaine or that it mattered to him at all, it affected his body. Some of his peers even asked him if he was okay.  
But most off all he had absolutely no concentration for school at all, what the teacher was saying got to Kurt, but he didn't remember it. He was way too focused on the "date", which maybe after all wasn't a real date.  
What was he even doing? He had better to do; there was a lot of homework and a big project to prepare for. Maybe he should just text the Anderson-kid, tell him he was too busy to meet up and have some coffee. School was over and Kurt was just about to text Blaine as a text from Mercedes made his phone vibrate. He read.  
"_Merci Kurt! I hope you're going on that apology-date? You know we got our little challenge! XO Mercedes_"  
"Shoot", he said silently. He had forgotten all about that stupid challenge or whatever that was. He _had _to go. He didn't think that Mercedes was going to make his life that much harder.

* * *

Kurt was standing outside of the coffee shop and could see the walking color block that was the Anderson-kid inside from a long distance. He was going to go in there and quickly out of there, he had a legit excuse, he had a lot of homework to do. That it was due in a month or so wasn't a matter of fact, he had a lot of homework anyway and it had to be done at some point.  
He walked inside. Blaine had already sat down at a table across from him, in the back of the shop. He waved at Kurt to come sit with him. Kurt was nervous, really nervous. He almost stumbled over his own feet on the way over to him.  
"H-h-h-hi." he said  
"Oh hey," he answered with a gentle smile on his lips "You're finally here. I've just been here for a little while waiting for you. I took the liberty of just ordering you a coffee? I just asked the people at the counter what you usually had; they know you well, so here is your non-fat mocha."  
Kurt was startled that he had really asked the staff and not just ordered a coffee like his own.  
"Well, thank you very much." He tried to say in a rather confident voice, but failed and sat down.  
"I honestly thought", Blaine started "you wouldn't come. I mean, I don't know you and you sounded so overwhelmed with anxiety yesterday I thought you wouldn't bother to show up and just make up a lame excuse to postpone it." Kurt laughed nervously, _how did that kid read him so well?_  
"Oh, no of course", he said still laughing nervously "I wouldn't ever do such thing. I have to admit, I am busy but of course there's always time to enjoy an almost freshly brewed coffee."  
"Exactly," Blaine said excitedly "No one ever just takes a moment to enjoy an _almost _freshly brewed cup of coffee here in New York, everyone is so hectic. It's not like in Lima, where I come from."  
Kurt was really startled now. "You're from Lima, in Ohio?" he asked surprised and took a big sip of his coffee.  
"Yes, it's not the most exciting town of all, but we did have a coffee shop!"  
"I know, I mean, I lived there, too!" They both cracked a smile. What a coincidence, and they had never met. It was almost as if they were meant to meet. In such a big city, what a coincidence!  
"Actually", said Blaine "Your name… was Kurt, right?"  
"Yes, but why does it matter?" he asked Blaine.  
"Well, a roommate of mine must have dated you, then!"  
"What?" Kurt laughed it off. How did he know of _his ex-boyfriend?  
_"My roommate back then in Dalton, he dated a guy from Lima called Kurt. He wouldn't shut up about how wonderful and fashionable you were all day."_  
_ "Oh my god!" Kurt blushed. "Then you must know way more about me, than I know about you."  
"That is probably true", Blaine said, smiling and looking down on his mug he had almost already emptied.  
"You know what, Blaine, I am really busy, and I really need to get my homework done. But you know, if you want to catch up at another time and let me get to know you a little better, just give me a call, okay?"  
"Alright, Kurt." Kurt stood up and so did Blaine.  
"I'll walk you to the door" he said jokingly to Kurt, they both still smiled brightly.  
They said their goodbyes and Kurt went home with this weird feeling in this stomach. Little did he know, so did Blaine.

* * *

Blaine turned on his iPod and the first song that came on shuffle was "Singin' in the rain" in the original version, sung by Gene Kelly. It was very fitting, because it started to rain just then. Almost all of New York City suddenly owned an umbrella, everyone but Blaine.  
Was this karmas payback, for him just being a bit careless and ruining Kurt's new jacket? It sure must have been because the gel in his hair slowly melted away and as he entered his tiny shoebox apartment. _Home, sweet and dry home, _he thought to himself.  
He was cold from the rain that had soaked through him, and he pulled off all his clothes, turned on the shower and waited for the warm water to warm up his body. Darn, how good that felt.  
As he was standing under the shower, singing Frank Sinatra.  
But Kurt, what a dorky, fashionable man he was. So cute and yet, nervously stumbling his way to Blaine's table, trying to cover up how nervous he was, but failing on every level.  
Making no mistake, Blaine was nervous, too. But he had drunken a coffee before and he had tried making his breathing techniques he had learned to calm himself down.  
It was always useful before a show. Oh, how adorable he was. But of course, they had crashed, they had met. He waited for at least an hour in that coffee shop for Kurt, since he had off early that day, but he didn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable. So he lied, what was a little white lie?  
He might be the cutest boy that Blaine had come across in all of New York City.  
_I have to give you credit, _he said to particularly no one. _You boyfriend, pardon me; ex-boyfriend is a real catch.  
_It simply had to be fate that they met in this city of millions. It just _had _to be.  
Through the dinner he made himself, through the night, through the rest of the day he couldn't think of anything other than Kurt. He wondered if Kurt was feeling the same way.  
It would be such a shame if he didn't, so he took out his phone and texted Kurt.

"_Good evening, I hope you enjoyed your free coffee. When do you think we could meet again? I'm almost always free, I would be happy to tell you more about myself.  
Have a good night,  
Blaine" – Sent._

Darn, that was little too desperate.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream a little dream of me

**Note: Thank you all for waiting, I was gone for a while, but this is a longer part, enjoy!**

It was the next morning when Blaine got an answer from Kurt. "_Good morning, Blaine! That sounds really good, I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier, but I was already in my nightly moisturizing routine and had my phone turned off. So when would you think about meeting up again?  
xo Kurt_"

Blaine's hands started to shake, he had barely woken up and wanted to pour himself a bowl of cereal, he stopped and leaned against the cupboards in his tiny kitchen. Was this real? Could a boy like Kurt really want Blaine, or did he just imagine all of this? He tried to stand on his own again and poured some milk into his cereal and took a spoon and began eating his breakfast.  
Today he had a day off from school anyway, since his teachers were out taking classes. Maybe he should visit Kurt and surprise him? He didn't exactly know where his school was, it was on the way somewhere, close to the coffee shop they met up in. Back then in Lima his roommate talked about Kurt wanting to go to a fashion related school, because he really loved that and didn't get into NYADA as he originally wanted to.  
Blaine took his cereal to the tiny table standing in his kitchen, his lap top on the table as well. He turned it on, while finishing his cereal and searched for the closest fashion related school near the coffee shop. Surprisingly, there was only one.  
He rushed into his room and took out a couple of clothes and made everything ready for a quick shower. All he had to do to go over to Kurt's school and find his classroom and surprise him. That was a romantic thing, right? Should he bring flowers, or should he serenade him?  
Okay, _maybe _serenading him would be _a tad_ too much and _maybe _just a tiny, beautiful, exotic flower would be the perfect thing for Kurt.  
It took him all the time he showered to be a hundred percent sure, but he went for the flower, which he could buy just around the corner at the tiny flower shop.  
He took on his clothes, put the address into his phone's navigation system and put Panic! At The Disco's "Ready to go (get me out of my mind)" on. It oddly enough always motivated him when he was out jogging or had to do something.  
It was one of the things that motivated him to live his dream and get out of the Lima-area and go to New York City.

* * *

He was close to the school by now. It was around noon. In his hand was an oriental lily, which he had always adored and therefore decided to give to Kurt.  
Blaine entered the school and looked around. It wasn't nearly as impressive as Dalton Academy, but it came close. Someone passed him by and he took his courage in both hands and asked him "Hey, by any chance, do you know a guy named Kurt?"  
"Yeah, sure", he said and looked skeptically at Blaine "what do you want from him?"  
"Well," Blaine started to explain,"I just wanted to give him this" and held up the flower "because I sort of ruined his jacket and I think just giving him a coffee isn't enough."  
"Oh, of course, you're _that _guy!" Blaine was a bit confused by that statement. "But if you want to give him that I'll have to show you where his class is, you're lucky!" This didn't get him less confused, but he followed the stranger. In front of them was a white door with a tiny piece of glass in it, where he could see through. Yes, Kurt was in there.  
"Okay", the guy interrupted his thoughts "good luck with… whatever you're trying!" "Thanks", mumbled Blaine.  
He looked inside of the classroom, they weren't really doing much, maybe they were at the end of a break and that's why he was lucky?  
Well, that was at least what Blaine was hoping for. Just as he wanted to enter the classroom there was another guy who went over to Kurt and talked to him. His face lit up and he talked excessively with that guy. He didn't say anything about a boyfriend. Why would he be so interested in Blaine if he…?  
His throat tightened and it felt as if there was a big lump in it. He could barely breathe and just had to get out of there. But instead he ran after the stranger. "Hey, hey … you!" The stranger stopped.  
"I thought you were going in there to give Kurt the flower," he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, I was going to… but please I just can't do this. It's absolutely ridiculous and I have no idea why I even am doing this. Would you just give this to Kurt and tell him a dear friend says thanks, or something along the lines?"  
"Urm, yeah, sure, man." The guy said confused.  
"Alright, thank you", Blaine said with genuine honesty. He was really fucking thankful he didn't have to go in there; he just wouldn't be able to do that.

* * *

Kurt sat in class and talked to Chandler, one of his friends in class who also didn't make it into NYADA and instead choose fashion over music. "So", he said with a raised eyebrow "How did the date go with that mysterious, color-blocking stranger you were talking about?"  
"First off", Kurt said with a big smile on his face "His name is Blaine and he is really, really charming and nice."  
"Oh well, oh well!" Chandler said teasingly. "How are his kisses?"  
"What are you talking about, Chandler! I barely know this guy and then you expect me to have already kissed him?"  
"Hey, I'm just assuming – you already seem head over heels with this dude!"  
"Oh Chandler" Kurt rolled his eyes, as if to tell Chandler, he might like Blaine, but he wasn't head-over-heels in love, that just wasn't possible. Was it?  
"I am just stating facts Kurt, you cannot deny them! They're facts."  
"Just shush, Chandler!" Suddenly a guy Kurt had once seen, and they surely had talked, but he just couldn't remember his name entered the class room with a flower in his hand.  
"Hey Kurt!" He approached him. "Hello…?" Kurt answered him. "Here I got this flower from a dear friend of yours of whom I am supposed to say _Thanks _for." Kurt took the flower: an oriental lily. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Who is it from?" he asked immediately.  
"Well, I am not supposed to tell you, and honestly I also don't know who it was" the guy admitted "but he was dressed in a pretty colorful way, that's all I can tell you."  
"Thank you very much for bringing me this flower", Kurt said.  
"Anytime", he answered and walked away "See you around!"  
Chandler came around and took the flower "Uh la la, Kurt. That sounds a lot like your little Blaine."  
"I told you to shush! This morning I answered his text about when we should have a da-… hang out the next time and he hasn't even answered yet, so why would this come from him?"  
"Well maybe he wanted to deliver the message personally. Like a real romantic would!"

* * *

Home again Blaine was absolutely flabbergasted. He just didn't think that he had a boyfriend and the way he smiled, he looked so in love. Devastation was all Blaine could feel in that moment. Why wouldn't he tell him?  
Days went by and several texts of Kurt.

The next day  
"_Hey Blaine, I just wondered when actually we could hang out? I got a flower yesterday and the guy described me who told him to deliver it to me and it sounded just like you. If it was from you, thank you so much, I love the oriental lily. You just haven't answered yet, please tell me soon.  
xo Kurt_"

The day after that  
"_Blaine, I'm beginning to get worried. Is this how you always do it?  
xo Kurt_"

And another day gone by  
"_Maybe your phone is broken, however, I hope you still have my number as soon as its fixed or whatever. Just give me a call or text me. Hope to see you soon.  
xo Kurt"_

Then he didn't message him anymore. Had he gone too far? Maybe he should answer, even though he had a boyfriend, maybe they could just be friends, maybe. It wouldn't be too bad, would it?

"_Hey Kurt, this is Blaine in case you've forgotten or deleted my number. My phone wasn't broken; I just had a busy couple of days. We should hang out here on Friday to celebrate into the weekend. We could meet at my favorite piano Bar, the Duplex it's in West Village. Hope to meet you there at 10 PM on Friday.  
xo Blaine_"

Blaine was up all night thinking about Kurt and his cute face, his adorable smile, his tender lips… and just as Blaine was about to lose himself in the best fantasy, he heart-achingly saw Kurt's boyfriend right next to him. They could just be friends, sure they could.

* * *

Blaine was standing outside of the Duplex, nervously waiting for Kurt to show up. The music from inside could already be heard. He honestly had been a half hour early, but it was okay, he thought, _this way I might be able to cool off before he shows up. _But what if he didn't show up?  
Oh, bullshit, he absolutely would also just for this piano bar, it was semi-famous and everyone loved it. Secretly of course, Blaine hoped that it all turned out in Adele's "Rumour has it", but he bet it sure wouldn't. Blaine was getting cold and went inside already and ordered a diet coke, he was thirsty.

* * *

Kurt was arriving at exactly 10 PM at the Duplex piano bar, but there was no Blaine waiting for him.  
He texted him "_Blaine, where are you? xo Kurt_"  
Just a second later a text arrived him "_Already inside, waiting for you ;-) xo Blaine_"  
Full of butterflies in his stomach, full of hope and odd feelings he hadn't felt in a while he spotted Blaine.  
His stomach dropped. He was standing there with a diet coke and flirted with some other, incredible handsome guy. Was that the type he was into? Had he just imagined all of _this? _Was the last thing just a random meet up and he just looked for a friend?  
A little depressed by all of this he walked over to Blaine.  
"Hey", he said.  
"Good evening!" Blaine answered.  
"So, you must be Kurt?" the stranger by Blaine's side asked.  
And quickly Blaine tried to explain. "This is John! He plays the piano professionally, in bars like this or in Jazz bars and hotels."  
"Sounds really exciting", Kurt said and tried to sound excited, too. It just wasn't going very well for him.  
He ordered a diet coke for himself and felt a bit uncomfortable having interrupted Blaine meeting… John. However, he tried not to be too bothered by it. Maybe he could find a new friend in John, too? It sounded exciting what he was doing. If it just wasn't for the fact how obviously Blaine had been flirting with him.  
"I have just heard a lot about you", John said. "I'll leave you two alone now, okay? I have a little show to do now anyway. See you some other time, alright, Blaine?"  
"Yeah, of course John, see you around!" John left them both and all of Blaine's attention was on Kurt, who was sitting there, trying to look as elegant as possible sucking on a straw, trying to satisfy his thirst.  
John started to play and Blaine said "Do you want to go over into the corner to the sofas?"  
"Sure", Kurt said. They went over to the sofas and talked about everything under the sun. Everything but the flower Blaine gave him, anything but love, anything but what had just happened with John.  
The night began to dawn on both of them, but neither was getting tired.  
As Blaine spoke about his childhood near Lima and how weird and lucky it was that they met in a city of millions. _Well, _Kurt thought, _this must be fate, but it would be cheesy to tell you_. So he just sat there, looked at Blaine's full lips, listening to his voice, almost singing. So round and rather deep was his voice, so much deeper than his own. With every minute the clock was striking, Kurt found himself falling more and more for Blaine. At some point he could barely take it anymore, the feeling was so intense he just had to go outside and get some fresh air.  
"Excuse me, Blaine, but it's just so hot in here! I need to get some fresh air outside."  
"Do you mind me coming with you?" he asked with a sly smile on his lips.  
A bit confused Kurt answered "Sure, let's get some fresh air."  
Outside the sky was clear. "Unfortunately you can't see the stars at night in NYC, even if the sky is clear."Blaine said. Just as if he finished Kurt's thought. Kurt is leaning against a wall.  
"Yeah," he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. "I _just _thought about that, too. It is such a shame."  
He opened his eyes and just in front of him was Blaine. "Yes, it is." He said and looked Kurt directly in the eyes. Kurt walked away a bit "You know", he said nervously "I am getting tired, you think that maybe we could go home?"  
Taken by surprise, yet again, but composed Blaine said "Yes, but maybe, I could walk you home over Jefferson Market garden?"  
"Sure, I also don't want to go home alone, I don't live too far from here."  
"Alright," Blaine said and they walked off.

* * *

Just in the light of the street lights Kurt's face looked so adorable and yet with a certain edge. Earlier at the bar, even though Blaine knew Kurt had a boyfriend, he could barely resist kissing him. He smelled so good and his eyes were so tender. But it wouldn't be okay if Kurt had a boyfriend and Blaine would have to respect that.  
They walked past Jefferson Market Garden, since at night, it was closed. They had almost arrived at Kurt's apartment. "So", Blaine began "How is it going with you and your boyfriend?"  
"…My w-what?" Kurt asked a bit startled.  
"Your boyfriend, the boy you talked to at school. You looked so happy at him, as if you were absolutely falling in love with him. I figured, maybe you had a crush on him or he was your boyfriend."  
Kurt was blushing; Blaine had seen him in class? "He isn't my boyfriend" Kurt just said. Just like that. He had no boyfriend? They walked a bit in silence. "Also, this is my apartment."  
"Just to get this right", Blaine finally said "You have no boyfriend?"  
"No," Kurt said, smiling and blushing at the same time, looking down to the ground.  
"And, to clarify one more time, you also don't have a crush on… that guy?"  
"That guy is named Chandler, but no, we're just good friends."  
There was another moment of silence.  
"I was smiling, because I was talking about you." he then admitted.  
"You were?"  
"Yes. B-but Blaine, I think I am really tired, I really need to-"  
Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek. A tiny, innocent kiss that made Kurt blush even more.  
"I know," he almost whispered "I will get myself a cab and drive home, sleep tight, Kurt. I hope we will meet again?"  
"I am sure we will. Good night, Blaine."  
"Good night, Kurt."  
They parted ways and both went home.

* * *

Sitting in the cab Blaine got a text from Kurt.  
"_Say nightynight and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.  
xo Kurt_"  
He smiled as he drove through the night.

* * *

Kurt was lying in his bed at home, as he got the answer from Blaine.  
"_Stars are fading, but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear. Just saying this: Sweet dreams, 'till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me. xo Blaine"_


	5. Chapter 5: Constant Craving

**Hey guys! I know it has been a long time and you probably don't remember the story, but there have been a few cute followers on this story and I have been horribly busy with school and my girlfriend - so here is a little update i crammed together. I hope you like it, stay updated and HAPPY 2013! x3  
**

**NOTE: I edited the title. I thought this rather fit - any thoughts?**

* * *

Kurt was lying in his bed at home, as he got the answer from Blaine.  
"_Stars are fading, but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear. Just saying this: Sweet dreams, 'till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me. xo Blaine"_

At the morning table, Kurt is making breakfast for both him and Mercedes. "So… Kurt, how was it? Tell me all of the details," she demanded. "Well", he said "You know, we met up, talked a bit. Did you know he had actually looked my school up to visit me?"  
"NO way! That is so cute!"  
"I know right," Kurt said, a little too excited and he started to blush just thinking about it. He hadn't gone up to him and talked to him, but he anyways had been there, he made all the way over to a school he didn't even go to, just to see Kurt. It had to mean something special.  
"He actually thought," Kurt says after a while "that Chandler was my boyfriend!"  
"Oh my god," Mercedes exclaimed in horror, Chandler and Kurt? That would bring nothing but disaster, even if he played for the same team. They hadn't even tried to figure that out.  
"I know, right? So anyways we hung out and afterwards he followed me home and asked me about that as well, and he actually got really excited when I told him I don't have a boyfriend."  
"This is where it's getting interesting, Kurt!", said Mercedes, so interested it was almost as if Mercedes was compensating for her own loss in love life through Kurt's new romance.  
"Well…", Kurt said and blushed again "He kissed me!"  
"Oh my god," Mercedes exclaimed once again. There was not much more to be said – but "Why didn't you take him up here? What happened?"  
"Well, he kissed me on the cheek, I was really tired and I just don't feel ready to jump into a relationship yet."  
Mercedes nodded understandingly. It had been quite a hard breakup with his ex. "So when are you guys meeting next?"  
"I don't know yet", Kurt admitted "But he sent me this insanely cute message reply, as I texted him the lyrics of "Dream a little dream of me", it was so adorable. All I want to right now, is to be a bit closer to him." Kurt admitted this with a heavy heart; he had such a tough time getting involved with a new guy and Blaine was so lovely and amazing, but he swore he would take it slow.

* * *

Blaine had barely slept this night; he couldn't get Kurt off his mind. He wanted him so badly; he craved his kiss and his touch. Had he gone too far anyway? He had after all only kissed him on the cheek. A lot of people did this just when they said hello.  
On the other hand, there possibly weren't this many feelings involved in those kisses. They were just a simply gesture of good manners. "Guess it depends on the situation," Blaine said to himself loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair, looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. God, he was a mess. A thing he definitely shouldn't do like this, was facing Kurt. He showered for a while and went down to the coffeehouse that to him now only was known as _their place_.  
He ordered a croissant and his usual coffee order, just to have a breakfast, he had no food left at home anymore and he didn't feel like grocery shopping, anyway.  
Fortunately he didn't meet Kurt, or rather unfortunately? He had mixed feelings, he really wanted to see Kurt again but he just couldn't face him looking slightly like a zombie. Just this second a text message arrived:  
"_Hey Blaine, what are you up to? XO Kurt"_  
Was he surprised? Maybe a little, maybe after all he hadn't gone too far after all. Maybe Kurt wanted him just as much as he wanted Kurt. He discarded the idea of not facing Kurt like this. Truly he wouldn't mind Blaine looking like this. It wasn't very unusual for him, as he sometimes had nights where he didn't sleep very well. The day he accidentally ran into Kurt he had a bad night before, just like this one.  
"_Nothing really, just went out for some breakfast at our place. How about you? XO Blaine."  
_He hit send.  
He.  
Hit.  
Send.  
WHY did he hit send? Our place? Kurt was going to think he was completely insane and absolutely obsessed with him already. Creeper alert! Then again, some people say that creeper love is deeper love, but aren't those people truly creepy, too?  
Blaine went home immediately without having finished his croissant – he didn't feel hungry anymore. Kurt was no way talking to him again, and the text message reply? It was taking forever! Why wasn't he answering? Oh god, it was all over and Blaine has ruined it just then and there –his phone rang.  
He answered hesitantly.  
"Blaine?" It was Kurt's voice. Oh, how Blaine had craved this moment. Just to hear his voice again.  
"Yes?" Blaine answered.  
"I was thinking, if it was okay for you, we could meet up sometime today again?"  
"Uhrm," now he had to try to stay really calm and answer in a cool voice; he could absolutely not show how deeply excited and happy he was to hear Kurt as this "honestly yeah! It sounds like an absolute fabulous idea, Kurt. When and where were you planning to meet up? "  
"Well," Kurt began "I was thinking we could hang out this afternoon at _our place_?"  
He had said it, was he making fun of Blaine, or was he serious? Was this _their place _from now on? A big grin lighted up on Blaine's face.  
"Yes, absolutely! Around five PM? "  
"Sure, Blaine, I'll see you then. Bye!"  
"Bye!" They both hung up.  
In the middle of a crowded street Blaine made a little happy dance. He was going out on a sort-of date with Kurt this afternoon. What was he going to wear? What was he going to say?

* * *

Kurt was sitting at home. He was going on a date this afternoon with Blaine. How in the world did he get the courage to say this? How did he ever get the courage?  
"Oh god Mercedes, he said yes!"  
"How could he say no to you, honey?" Kurt laughed. Mercedes was really a good person to have around. _What was going to happen to them?_ Kurt wondered. Was he falling for this guy he barely met?  
"Mercedes", he began. She looked up "I think I have a case of Blaine Anderson!"  
"What do you mean? Are you falling for this color block on two feet? Don't tell me you are! I can see it in your eyes, honey."  
"Oh god, Mercedes. It's hopeless to hide _anything _from you, isn't it?"


End file.
